


Second Breakfast

by Shapesfrom221B



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Apples, Gen, kind of crack, not sorry, wrote this past midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapesfrom221B/pseuds/Shapesfrom221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarves discover the existence of the hobbits' 'second breakfast'. They are very interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fanart by Iomonte on Tumblr. http://lomonte.tumblr.com/image/41863735196
> 
> I apologise as this is the first fic I have written in a while and so therefor hope it's not crap. Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine. Happy reading!

It was a cold, frosty morning. The type of morning no respectable hobbit would even consider rising for, but Bilbo Baggins was not what one could call a ‘respectable hobbit’, he was actually rather far from it. See, he was on one of those pesky adventure things; going off into wild to wondrous places outside of the imagination. An adventure that had him waking up in the wild, surrounded by thirteen dwarves and a wizard. 

Still, at the chirping of the morning-birds, he opened his eyes to the new, fresh pink tinged blue sky. His arm felt dewy grass, ‘Yep, far too early for any respectable hobbits.’ But he heaved himself up into sitting and looked around the camp. 

To his right he could see Fili; the heir to the Kingdom under the Mountain, carefully laying out leaves, seeds, feathers and dirt on his younger brother, Kili, who was still sleeping. The smug look on his face told that the moment his brother did wake, it would be rather funny. 

To his left he could see brothers, Dori and Nori helping their youngest brother, Ori, out of a tangle of yarn and wool. He’d meant for it become socks, but so far only succeeded in tangling himself up. 

In front of him, Bombur had breakfast going. The smell of it made his stomach rumble. He eagerly awaited it. Bofur, he could see, was playing a small tune on his flute. Bifur was…well, what Bilbo was sure Bifur was doing, was dancing and singing along in Khuzdul to his cousin’s music. 

By the fire was Oin polishing his ear trumpet and Gloin was sneaking a look into the locket he wore under his armour that held pictures of his wife and young son.

And behind him the brothers, Balin and Dwalin were arguing over who was taller, smarter and hair, while rolling their packs up. When they headbutted each other, Bilbo decided to that he didn’t even want to know. 

Frowning he counted them up and only got twelve. He was sure there were thirteen of them and a wizard… Ah, yes, Thorin Oakenshield must be a little into the woods with the wizard for whatever reason. Probably discussing the next moves of the Company away from prying ears.

Bilbo yawned and stretched. Unwillingly pulling his warm legs from his bag. Standing, he could feel the dewy grass soak into the hair on his foot. It didn’t make him cold, but it wasn’t really the nicest feeling in the world. No. No, that honour belonged to the feeling of a warm breakfast in his belly.

He wandered over towards the smell of cooking food when he heard a cry. Looking over he could see young Kili had woken to find himself covered like a forest floor and was now proceeding to wrestle his brother down to place a handful of dirt down his back. Bilbo was tempted to tell off the boys, but thought better of it and let them have their fun. He had much more important things to attend to. 

He sat down next to Bombur and breathed in heavily. “Oh that smells good, Master Bombur. How close to being ready?”

“Oh not to long, Mister Baggins. Here you can sample a bit if you like. Be a taste tester.” Bilbo readily agreed and was soon sipping bites. 

“A touch more salt should be in order, I think.” 

“Aye, I agree. Good taste, you have, Mister Baggins.” Bilbo grinned; the dwarf had no idea.

Before too long indeed, the twelve dwarves and one hobbit present sat down to eat. It was a good breakfast. Hearty and rich. Bilbo was enjoying it very much where they heard stomping in bushes. It was like a switch was flicked; all the dwarves left their food for ‘battle-mode’, but it was only Thorin and Gandalf. 

Thorin raised an eyebrow at the assembled crew and asked inquiringly about breakfast. He was promptly given a bowl and ate it. “Everyone have their things ready, as we will be leaving as soon as I’m done. Kili and Fili, do I even want to know you have sticks and leaves in your hair?” The brothers looked at each other and chuckled. Thorin sighed. 

It was an hour later that Bilbo was sweating under the sun. He was trudging along, trying not to get behind. He didn’t want a reason for Thorin to snap at him, the old grump. Then Bilbo’s stomach rumbled. It was Ori who was closest to him. 

“Was that you, Master Bilbo?” Inquired a slightly surprised Ori. 

“Haha, yes I should say it was. This adventuring stuff is hard. Especially when you’re missing breakfast.” Bilbo paused for a second to lean on his hiking stick and to wipe sweat from his eyes.

Bofur looked up. “Laddie, we just had breakfast. Unless you’ve forgotten…? I’d have thought my brother’s cooking was more than memorable.” At the tilt of Bombur’s head, Bofur rushed to add; “But in a good way of course, brother.”

By this time, a number of the dwarves had turned to look at him. Fili, Kili, Bombur, Ori, Bifur and Balin were closest. 

“Yeah, but what about second breakfast?” This stilled the Company to look at their littlest member. 

“Second breakfast?” Piped Ori. 

Before Bilbo could fathom, he had the aforementioned dwarves all surrounding him, getting close to hear as well as they could. “Tell us more!” was the collective question. He could even see Oin stop and lean in with his ear trumpet to hear. Even Bifur seemed interested.

“Well, you know, second breakfast? The breakfast you eat after the first breakfast.” He could see he really did have an audience. Gloin, Dwalin, Nori, Dori, Bofur and even Thorin were coming back towards him.

“And is this a common part of hobbit culture?” sneered Thorin. “No wonder you are soft if you eat two meals in the morning.”

Bilbo felt rather defensive about this. “Oh no! We hobbits understand the virtue in good eating, why, we normally have up to seven meals a day.”

“Seven? That’s it. Let’s hear this. Everyone stop, I am very interested to hear about the culinary organisation of hobbits. See if we could adapt it into our own ways…” Trailed Bombur. Who could blame him? He really loved his food and to hear hobbits had seven meals! Well, this was quite exciting. 

And to Thorin’s grudge, they did stop.

It wasn’t too much longer until they were trudging along again with apples in their hands. They had found wild apple trees from a once domestic garden and decided to have this as their so called ‘second breakfast’.

“So, laddie, let me get this straight. You have breakfast first, then second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner and finally supper?” Balin scratched his head as he wondered about this strange people. He could see Ori being the young scribe as he took notes. 

“Yes.” Bilbo proudly said on behalf of all the hobbits. 

He watched all the dwarves look around at each other, and then give a collective laugh sounding rather like a lot of bleating sheep. Bilbo looked at them strangely. 

“Why, that’s one of the best things I’ve ever heard! You hobbits have the right idea, I say!” Bofur clapped the hobbit on the back. Bilbo smiled and took a bite out of his apple. 

He could feel he was a slightly more welcome member of the Company now, well, at least with some. He’d managed to break the ice with a few. Not all of them, though. Thorin was still the most distant, but Bilbo was sure he could get him to come around. 

When the sun was lower and Bilbo felt weary, he had somehow found himself next to the leader of the Company. Thorin gave Bilbo an odd look, as if he was somehow a different colour. 

Bilbo looked himself down, “What?”

Thorin huffed. “What is in your pocket, Halfling?”

Bilbo patted down his pocket to find it still full of apples. “Oh, the rest of my second breakfast. Would you like some?” He held an apple out for Thorin, who took one and stomped away. Bilbo nodded and smiled, food really was the way to a man’s heart.


End file.
